Child restraint systems incorporating safety seats with vehicle seat belts are known. However, the height and width of such seats usually cannot be easily changed to accommodate children of various sizes or to accommodate the increase in size of a single child as it grows.
Any seating means intended to be used in a vehicle must safely and comfortably secure the child within the seat. Existing seating means for use in motor vehicles may not be adequately adjustable to accomplish these ends for children of different sizes or for a single growing child while providing desired safety features.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable seat suitable for use in a vehicle which will safely and comfortably secure a child within the seat. It is also desirable that such a seat may be readily adjustable over a wide range of the children's sizes in order to accommodate different children of different sizes or a single child as it grows.
With a view to overcoming these problems and providing the above advantages, the present invention provides a seat for children which is simultaneously adjustable both in height and in width and which is suitable for use in a vehicle. As a child grows, the seat may be made wider as it is lowered whereby the child may be safely and comfortable secured in the seat by means of a vehicle seat belt through a range of sizes.